digimon_tamersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Icemon Cometh
The Icemon Cometh is the tenth episode of Digimon Tamers. It was preceded by Not as Seen on TV and followed by Much Ado About Musyamon. Plot Hypnos tracks another Wild One, who is different than the other Wild Ones and is bringing something big with it. Rika wonders about digivolution, remembering the times Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon digivolved. She should be satisfied that Renamon digivolved, but feels that something is missing. Suddenly, a dark icy hand reaches for her, but disappears when she turns around, and only Calumon is there. After Rika sends him away, two icy hands reach for her, and she calls Renamon. When the hands disappear, Rika walks away, and Impmon appears. He tries to get Renamon to fight Terriermon by saying he called her a fat-tailed bully, but she says Terriermon won't fight because Henry has forbidden him to. So Impmon decides that he can beat up Terriermon easily. When the icy Wild One attacks Rika again, she calls Renamon and asks her to check what's going after her. Renamon doesn't find anything but says she'll protect Rika. Rika says she doesn't need Renamon, or anyone, and walks away. Henry tells Takato about Digi Modify combos. Impmon shoots a fireball at Terriermon, whom Henry tells not to touch Impmon so he instead uses Terrier Tornado on him, knocking him off the tree. In the subway, Rika is attacked by the Wild One, revealed to be IceDevimon, who takes her to his icy lair, some blue empty space. He tells Rika that she is cold as ice, the way she treats people, and that he and Rika were destined to become partners. Rika tells him that Renamon is her partner, and regrets her words to her. IceDevimon reveals the full digital field to Rika, having killed several Digimon and frozen them, absorbing their data, and reminding Rika that she said Digimon were stepping stones. Rika can now see that there is more to Digimon than fighting, and would never let Renamon become the monster that IceDevimon is. Takato, Guilmon, Henry, and Terriermon arrive. IceDevimon is much stronger than their previous opponents. When Guilmon and Terriermon attack him, he freezes them. Takato and Henry repeatedly try to break the ice, Henry using a Meramon card for heat, but nothing works. Rika thinks Renamon is gone and won't come even if she calls her due to what she said earlier, but Renamon does appear and fights IceDevimon, who beats her up. Rika is afraid that if Renamon digivolves, she'll become like IceDevimon. IceDevimon asks Rika why she cares about Renamon after everything she said about Digimon before, and Rika says that Renamon is her friend. Renamon digivolves to Kyubimon and fights IceDevimon, who beats her up. Henry uses an Expansive card on Terriermon, who inflates like a balloon, shattering the ice that has him and Guilmon frozen. Takato uses a Digi Modify combo - Speed and Hyper Wing - on Guilmon, who sticks IceDevimon's head in the ceiling and destroys him with Pyro Sphere, absorbing his data. IceDevimon's lair disappears. Rika says she hates all Digimon, and she and Kyubimon walk in separate directions. Notes *Antagonist of the episode is IceDevimon *Rika and Renamon leave each other Category:Episodes